The Life of Gemini
by Omegathyst
Summary: Sequel to The Curse of Riptide. Gemini is happy in the human village he was hatched in along with his friends. However rogue Pokémon of Willow Creek are intent on destroying the village, lead by a strong-willed Vaporeon named Riptide, who is determined to destroy what he started and kill Gemini.
1. Highest and Lowest

**Willow Creek Village-owned Pokémon**  
 **Gemini-Male Purrloin, carrier of Riptide's Curse**  
 **Yearling-Female Deerling**  
 **Bumble-Male Starly**  
 **Candybunny-Male Wigglytuff**  
 **Pancake-Male Zorua, carrier of Riptide's Curse**  
 **Waffle-Male Zorua, carrier of Riptide's Curse**  
 **Plum-Female Zorua, carrier of Riptide's Curse**  
 **Flowey-Male Eevee**  
 **Cell-Male Solosis**  
 **Woolly-Male Mareep**  
 **Vine-Male Serperior**  
 **RaRa-Female Grumpig**  
 **Swannie-Female Reshiram**  
 **Quartz-Female Jirachi**

 **Willow Creek Rogue Pokémon**  
 **Riptide-Male Vaporeon, origin of Riptide's Curse**  
 **Moris-Male Rampardos, former leader of the Willow Creek Bandits**  
 **Shark-Male Garchomp, former Bandit**  
 **Toad-Male Toxicroak, former Bandit**  
 **Bliss-Female Aromatisse, former Bandit**  
 **Pincer-Male Clawitzer, former Bandit**  
 **Algae-Female Goodra, former Bandit**  
 **Cattail-Female Goomy**  
 **Sharp Eye-Female Charizard, former Bandit**  
 **Dew-Female Liepard**  
 **Gold-Male Umbreon**  
 **Cheese-Female Rattata**  
 **Peach-Female Rattata**  
 **Perri-Female Emolga**  
 **Cold Nose-Male Conkeldurr**

 **Wild Pokémon United Front**  
 **Jackal Raikou-Female Raikou, guardian of Tall Plains**  
 **Poseidon Lugia-Male Lugia, guardian of Moanna Islands**  
 **Octavia Hoopa-Female Hoppa, guardian of Goldpan Ruins**  
 **Tina Terrakion-Female Terakion, guardian of Rusty Canyon**  
 **Lifeblood Xerneas-Female Xerneas, guardian of Rainbow Fields**  
 **Vinny Victini-Male Victini, guardian of Flockcano**

 _Gemini_

I woke up from a very comfortable slumber, another wonderful day as a owned Pokémon in the rapidly building human village.

I felt the Zorua trio leap out of the tent while the other Pokémon yawned and took their time waking up. After all, the humans have been so generous enough as to make a tent just for us Pokémon.

With the exception of Swannie, the huge legendary that joined the village sleeping in a cave just a little above.

" _Gemini!"_ I heard a giddy squeak, which sounded beautiful netherless.

After all, the voice belonged to my best friend Yearling, traded as an egg from the outskirts of Rainbow Fields.

I woke up and immediately felt her warm breath underneath my chin as she nuzzled and nudged me.

"Another day here!" Yearling cheered. "Let's go!"

"Ah, but Yearling?" I chuckled. "Nothing changes around here. And even though that's great, it also means I could sleep here all day and it'd hardly make a difference!"

"Pleease?" Yearling begged. "Bumble thinks we can win at Mossball today!"

"Ah yes. The fake glimmer of hope." I laughed. "Do join me here instead. With winter coming near, the chill gets stronger on me."

"But the humans have roasted apples and cooked up some Pidgey for us!" Yearling squealed.

"Mmmm. That _does_ sound good..." I whispered. "Perhaps I'll get up for a bit..."

I looked at her orange coat, a nice reminder that it was still fall. The prey would last a little longer for the humans and us.

I walked out with her trotting ahead, and our close friends Bumble and Candybunny waiting for us.

"Lemme guess, you already ate at least 12 apples huh?" Yearling chirped at Candybunny.

" _15!"_ Candybunny burped. Bumble was evidently licking apple juice off his beak.

Being the only carnivore in my quartet of friends, I walked past the apple feasting and pulling over a whole Pidgey. I yanked out some feathers and starting chowing down on the meat.

I saw Yearling tossing a bucket of roasted apples into RaRa's pen. RaRa was a Grumpig that actually used to be a rogue Pokémon till she was tired of being hunted down in the Tall Plains and walked in welcoming to our village.

RaRa rolled in the mud of the pen and snorted eagerly as she heard the apples land. She leaped and swallowed them almost whole.

I carried my Pidgey and fell abruptly when the Zorua trio took it out of my jaws and squabbled for the bare meat on the bones.

"There's several more Pidgey in the pile!" I snapped. "You three are so weird!"

"We're doing it for the skill!" Waffle barked. "Them humans never let us hunt or anything!"

"Let's go steal Flowey's Pidgey!" Pancake growled.

"No way." Plum squeaked. "Last time he shoved me into one of the fences."

"Take a shove, Plum!" Waffle snapped.

They started attacking and biting at each other, leaving the bones nearby.

At least I had my closest friends, especially my best friend.

It couldn't be better.

...

 _Riptide_

It couldn't be worse.

I was hiding in the broken logs that was once WCAD, I didn't intend to have another mate or kits. Killing Felis and destroying our eggs...

It was traumatizing, my own children. But it had to be done.

Patrols would pass, looking for me desperately. Everytime they were close, I would hide farther into the stack of broken logs.

One day I had saw Dew, hatred burning in her gaze. I could only imagine that she had found her sister's corpse with my scent on it.

I did not want to die, for I knew I mated with other females during the Mating Night. And what if they had my young?

I couldn't let my Curse spread, but word went around that Pokémon were being traded between human villages and what if I had kin traded to all regions?

My breathing quickened, I was panicking... _again._

I screamed when the whole ground shook, the logs shuddering. Threatening to collapse on me.

" _WHERE ARE YOU, RIPTIDE?!"_

I ran, splinters piercing my fins, debating whether I was going to run deeper in the log pile or continue running till I reached the Tall Plains.

Maybe I'll do the latter.

I kept running, it was becoming easier to evade the logs and their branches. Could I see a hole at the end...?

Could it be the Tall Plains?

A chaotic roar shook the logs again and I was certain it could only be a horrifying legendary. Did my escape really warrant the attack of another territory's Guardian?

I was curious what legendary it was, but my fear was stronger. I went into a sprint and gasped when I saw a tail smash an opening in the log pile yards away.

I felt my heart screech and I felt the chills, I wanted to wail, to be a pup by my mother's side again.

I winced, a coward till the end...that's all I was.

And I knew from the sound of my frantic running that the legendary had to have heard.

I was slowing down but suddenly in the huge opening that the tail created, the legendary swooped down and started knocking logs out of it's path.

It was a Lugia.

 **" _ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"_**

I screeched and knocked a log behind me, maybe it would stall time.

That's what I hoped anyway.

 **" _GET_ _BACK_ _HERE!"_**

It was a male Lugia with a thunderous voice, I heard a smash against the log I knocked over and ran fast, my heart relieved. He would be dizzy for a bit of time.

" _Riptide, you killed my sister!"_

I saw Dew frantically climbing the knocked-over log with the need to kill in her eyes.

"I had too!" I yelped. "Just leave me alone!"

"When I get to you, I'm going to tie you down with vines!" Dew gasped as she chased me. "And _rip out your guts!"_

The hole! It was only feet away!

"Bliss! Pincer! _Now!"_

What?

I saw logs cover almost all of the hole, but there was a narrow space still!

I leaped into the space and took off into the Tall Plains, panting like crazy. Getting farther and farther away from Willow Creek...


	2. Dying Life

_Lifeblood Xerneas_

I stood on a hill of what was once a bright field full of lively Pokémon with Rainbows in the sky every day and blooming flowers of all colors.

Now the Rainbow Fields were decaying, and as it's Guardian my heart was breaking for the dying flowers and broken families.

Nights would pass as my colors would dim and I sobbed knowing humans were destroying my land and I could do nothing. Fighting them would mean possibly hurting my captured citizens in the process.

My best contribution was seeing to the hurt families and helping watering the fruits and veggies since so many of our Waterers are gone. With the lack of fresh food, our prey Pokémon have starved and it hurt our predator Pokémon greatly.

Our remaining Waterers were paid in rations of food, and many survivors have stepped up to the task to keep from being hunted(as it was crime to kill a Waterer) and to feed their families with the rations they had brought back.

Recently, I saw our leaves turning into shades of red and yellow. I felt fear as I had wondered if we would even survive this winter.

"Lifeblood?"

"Hello Parsnip." I greeted the Rhyhorn, who was one of our best Waterers. "What is it?"

"Haybale's whole family is either dead or captured."

" _What?!"_ I snapped in shock. "I heard no attack!"

"The humans were stealing crops at the border, and Haybale and his family of Waterers were all there..." Parsnip explained. "We chased off the humans but it was too late...I'm so sorry my Guardian."

"I'm going to my burrow." I croaked. I was very old, but despite that, I still had a litter to raise.

One year ago I bore a pair of sons. They were still very young and I was surprised they've made it through all of this.

They leaped in excitement, but I lowered my head and closed my eyes, I almost wanted to die. Monmaura would be free of this horror I never imagined could happen.

* * *

 _Riptide_

I heard a loud roar and knew that that Lugia was out of the log pile and ready to come for me again. I knew he would spot my bright blue pelt in the tall grass.

I saw a hole several feet away and sighed with relief as I remembered that Tall Plains had a underground network that I could hide in till I knew what to do next.

" _YOU COWARD!"_

I gasped as I felt the Lugia's tail hit my body and sent me flying far away from the hole.

My paws shook beneath me as the Lugia flew down, his wide set of wings blocking out the light. I almost forgot why I needed to live.

"Please don't kill me." I whispered. "I need to stop my Curse."

" _Don't_ _listen_ _to him!"_ Dew cried from afar, running to the Lugia. "He started this mess, Poseidon Lugia."

"I know." The huge legendary Poseidon growled. "But he needs to stop a curse...?"

"Daniel Darkrai put a curse on all my future kin that they'd be sent to the Darkness Core." I explained. " _Please_ believe me. I don't want anymore kits, I just want to fix my mistakes."

"Including putting the whole Pokémon world in danger." Poseidon Lugia snarled, making the ground shake. "You're going to fix that to if you wanna live."

" _No Poseidon!"_ Dew yowled. "He killed my sister!"

"He will live if he can help us fix this." Poseidon Lugia boomed, scaring Dew. "Your land has no Guardian to speak for you, so I will. Do not touch the Vaporeon."

Dew lowered her head in defeat.

"You and Gold lead a patrol." Poseidon Lugia ordered her. "I need to show this wimpy Vaporeon something important."

Dew walked away farther and farther, her tail evidently low. I knew why as her mate was her only family left. And their kit...

* * *

 _Gemini_

As usual, Flowey was kicking butt on the opposing team of Mossball. The Zorua Trio yipped and howled in excitement as Flowey kicked the ball to them and the three pups immediately headbutted toward the goal.

Candybunny blocked the ball with his big stomach and gave it a powerful kick towards Yearling. She got hold of the mossball and kicked it in the air where Bumble caught it.

"Remember bird!" Plum growled. "Fly near the ground to keep it fair!"

Bumble rolled his eyes and flew down to my eye level as I ran beside him nearing the other team's goal. We were going to win today. We had too.

"Gemini, here!" Bumble dropped the mossball and I kicked it forward. I was nearing the goal when Waffle leaped towards the goal.

I knew a trick that usually worked: I pretended that I was going to kick to the left when I actually kicked to the right. Waffle was easily fooled and our team had won.

"We did it!" Yearling squealed. She knocked me over in excitement, but I appreciated her enthusiasm regardless.

My purr was cut off short when I saw Old Human, the village's leader, walk silently into one of the human huts with two humans following.

"Heey, Gemini?" Candybunny nudged me. "You alright?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" And it made sense. There couldn't be more to life than free food and games with your best friends right?

But seeing the humans walk in there like that looking so serious troubled me. They usually were almost as happy as us, so why would they not be right now?

"I'm going on a stroll through the village." I told my friends, and started walking away before they could say anything.

They closed a curtain over the hut entrance, but I sat on the other side of the curtain and listened intently.

"What do you _mean_ they don't have the supplies to make more Poke Balls?!" I heard Old Human snap angrily.

"The village in Rainbow Fields has not been able to supply us with them as there are Pokemon defending the Apricorns in the field." another voice explained.

"Why don't they just kill the wild Pokemon?"

I felt my fur tense, _kill_ Pokemon?

"They've tried fighting them, but y'know they have powers that humans do not have. They're naturally much stronger."

"Well, they'll need help from the other villages. Hunter, grab the quill and paper. We'll send them a letter."

"What should I write?"

 _"Dear Village of Rainbow Fields."_ Old Human started. _"We heard of your failed attempt to obtain Apricorns due to wild Pokemon defending their home. We will send our strongest warriors along with some Pokemon to fight and kill these monsters. And in return we hope for more Poke Balls. From, Village of Willow Creek."_

Monsters? But they're just like us!

"There you are Gemini!"

I saw the human girl Melissa run to me and pick me up much to my annoyance.

"What were you doing near the leader's hut? Spying?" Melissa teased. "C'mon, your friends are waiting for you!"

I sighed and fell limp in her arms as she carried me away from the hut. But I wouldn't forget what I heard. I've trusted these humans for so long, why would they kill wild Pokemon?


	3. Forming a Final Plan

_Riptide_

Even two weeks later, I could hardly believe that the huge legendary was sparing a weak scrawny Pokemon like me after all my crimes. But he obviously was only doing it so I can undo what was my huge mistake.

Poseidon Lugia lowered himself and spread his wings so I could climb onto his back, which I did. And hoped for the best.

His wings were so powerful they made the trees shake with one flap, and he took off with me holding on tight with my claws. He flew past Tall Plains and even Willow Creek when he spotted a clearing surrounded by trees and folded his wings and plummeted straight down before landing on his two feet.

Once I got off his back I saw a weird legendary creature that described by Edward Entei when he was alive seemed like a Hoopa.

"This is Octavia Hoopa." Poseidon Lugia confirmed, walking to the small creature. "The Guardian of the Gold Ruins."

"My subjects lived in abandoned buildings in peace as they were overrun with plants, now the wretched humans don't think their villages are enough." Octavia Hoopa hissed. "They want the Gold Ruins back."

"And we're starting the destruction of human villages with this runt's home Willow Creek." Poseidon Lugia told her. "So summon the other Guardians."

Summon? The next thing that happened was Octavia Hoopa lifted her hoops and they extended till the hoops were black holes bigger than Octavia herself.

A orange and white creature with big blue eyes and big ears leaped from one of the holes and then a robust creature with horns and hooves came out of the other. They appeared to be a Victini and a Terrakion.

"They're...I remember Edward Entei talking about some of the other Guardians." I finally said, rubbing my head with one paw. "This is...Vinny Victini? And Tina Terrakion?"

"Correct you shrimp." Tina Terrakion boomed in a powerful voice. "Lifeblood Xerneas is on her last legs defending the Rainbow Fields, so she can't come. And Jackal Raikou is in the Tall Plains, if we need her she's there."

"Oh...ok." I whispered, intimidated even more so than with Poseidon Lugia. "When is the attack?"

"Today." Poseidon Lugia answered. "First, we're going to evacuate the citizens who do not wish to fight and gather around the ones that do wish to. Then we'll attack from all sides."

"Courtesy of the Wild Pokemon United Front." Octavia Hoopa boasted with pride. "I came up with the name."

Vinny and Octavia guarded each side of me as we went through the wild area of Willow Creek and began gathering the former bandits.

My heart dropped as I saw Dew and Gold come towards me with angry eyes and unsheathed claws.

"You're going to kill your dead sister's pups aren't you?" Dew asked coldly.

"The Zorua at the village...yeah, they need to be killed." I admitted. "You guys going to fight?"

"Yes...we'll be fighting you!" Dew snarled as she and Gold both leaped at me, only for Vinny to blow them away with Fusion Bolt, sending them shocked into the trees.

The tree they smashed into collapsed on top of them and killed them both, my heart dropped knowing now my former mate's sister was gone too along with her mate. And their son in the human village could be killed as well.

I saw the former bandit Algae hug her daughter Cattail that only hatched a week ago, and felt even more sorrow as the new life in Willow Creek was bleeding, and we were their only hope.

The time was coming soon, and we would have to kill Pokemon as well as humans. But as I told myself many times, it was for the greater good.

At least all I had to kill were my Zorua nephews and nieces as I learned from Poseidon Lugia that he checked all the females I had mated with Mating Night and that they were clear of any kits.

It was time.

 _Gemini_

"Gemini, don't be sad!" I heard Bumble squawk, putting his wing around my shoulder. "It's not like we don't believe you!"

"We think you might've just misheard the humans." Candybunny reassured me. "Perhaps there were monsters that weren't Pokemon that were threatening the collecting of Apricots."

"They mentioned Pokemon in the letter too." I snapped. "Yearling, you haven't said anything. Do you believe me?"

I ignored that my mind registered how cute she was in deep thought and waited intently for her answer. Her ears flattened.

"I honestly don't know Gemini." Yearling replied. "Our human village has done nothing but care and love for us always. I mean they even got the human villages of Flockcano to send us tamed legendaries to protect our village!"

"Do you guys know why?"

I looked up at Flowey's grim look and he seemed satisfied that he got our whole group's attention.

"Cause they're killing off the wild Pokemon." Flowey growled with an evil smile.

"What? Could they really hurt us?!" Yearling gasped. "Gemini! You were right!"

"I wish I wasn't." I sighed. "Maybe we shouldn't trust them at all."

"Seems like it took you rascals long enough."

I looked up suddenly I saw a group of wild Pokemon, right at the entrance to our village before the eyes of us and our humans. There were legendaries, a humongous Lugia flying over them to face us.

"You're lucky the humans haven't created the brainwashing Poke Ball yet." I heard the Hoopa say. "Because it's going to take a while before we can make you all wild again. Like the way it should be."

"And what if we like living with humans?!" Candybunny snapped.

"They've influenced you quite badly...he'll be the first to go." the Hoopa whispered to the Vaporeon next to her.

"No! Not our friend!" Bumble cried.

The Vaporeon looked to the four of us while the humans summoned Swannie, Quartz, and our newer legendaries. The Vaporeon looked ruffled, his gills ripped up and scars on his chest and legs. But regardless, he seemed to be the leader of the group.

"No...not him..." He gasped, looking straight at me.

 _"ATTACK!"_


	4. Feral vs Sheltered

_Riptide_

The battle erupted only seconds after my horrible realization: one of my kits is alive.

Many of the wild Pokémon we lead already went after the Zorua trio that were my sister's pups. And now she's dead...

"What're you doing Riptide?!" Poseidon Lugia roared. "Get in there and finish what you started!"

And with that, the Guardian gave a catastrophic roar and collided with the Reshiram Swannie that was with the humans. With legendaries on the side of humans, was this battle hopeless?

I saw my son staring back at me confused...oh my son...he reminds me so much of Felis.

I miss her, I'm so sorry Felis.

"What did you mean not me?" He asked obliviously.

"I...I am your father." I admitted. "I have a curse passed onto you. And for that I must kill you."

"What?! You're crazy!" My son gasped. "How could a wild Pokémon be my father? And where is my mom?!"

"She's dead. Your egg must've been found by the humans after I thought I finished the deed." I explained.

"So these humans saved me! From you!" My son gave a smile of relief. "They aren't bad after all!"

"No! They've tried to manipulate you!" I protested. "They're trying to strip you all of your former wild instincts! They're trying to brainwash you!"

"And you're trying to kill me! Which one is worse?" He asked rhetorically. "Leave me alone!"

I couldn't do that, I had to kill him.

"The best thing you can do for this world is die." I growled. "And I will _burn_ _alive_ _before I let you live!"_

I leaped straight at my own son and felt a green tail slap me harshly in the face, sending me flying across the human village.

"Stay away from Gemini." The male Serperior that hit me growled.

Gemini, so that's his name.

"CANDYBUNNY NO!"

I turned around to see a Starly flying desperately over the dying Wigglytuff, bleeding from his stomach.

 _Gemini_

"CANDYBUNNY!"

I ran to Bumble and Yearling as we stood over our friend. This couldn't be happening, my heart felt like it falling off a cliff plummeting.

"Well...they said I'd be the first to go right?" Candybunny laughed bitterly. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"Don't talk like that!" I cried. "These wild Pokémon, they won't be the end of you."

"They're relentless Gemini, as I'm dying they haven't even stopped the battle." Candybunny wheezed.

"The only reason you're not dead where you're standing is Vine is guarding us." Bumble explained. "And look, they showed the Zorua trio no mercy..."

I turned around and saw chunks of flesh and black fur that didn't look like any creature that ever existed. The only evidence that it had been alive was the blood pool around it.

"Oh...oh hell...these wild Pokémon know no mercy." I whispered. "We have to fight like them to win this."

"Candybunny..." Yearling whispered. And what else there to say your friend was dying?

"Save the village we love." Candybunny whispered. "Save the vill...age..."

Candybunny slumped over and we could see the life fade from his big blue eyes. And with that he was dead.

The humans looked shocked and pulled out bows and arrows and began shooting the arrows right at the wild Pokémon.

One went through the wing of the legendary Lugia but he shook it off. Then one of the village's legendaries slammed into the Lugia.

We were winning.

"Gemini! Help me!"

That beautiful voice in distress threw me off and I turned around to see my father had knocked Yearling down and had his claws sinking in her shoulders. Right away I ran to face him.

"Get your paws off of her!" I yelled.

"I'll let go of her if you let me kill you." He replied. "This ends here."

"You're absolutely right." I growled. "Come at me then."

"Gemini no!" Yearling gasped as my father let go of her and leaped towards me.

I already knew right away what to do to end this. I waited till the very moment that our faces were only inches apart and slashed his throat.

My father, I never knew his name. It didn't matter, his life was pouring out in front of me. His mad desperate eyes looked up at me like he just screwed the world over.

"No! I may not have been able to stop the humans...but I was hoping to end my curse." He rasped. "Gemini, it'll pass onto your kits. For Mary Mew's sake please don't have kits..."

He coughed up more blood and I shook my head.

"You're completely insane." I spat. My father growled as he desperately reached for my neck and missed before he died.

The ground shook and I looked to see the Lugia's head was decapitated from it's body. The rest of the attackers realized how hopeless their situation was and ran off back into the forest.

Our village numbers were greatly reduced in humans and Pokémon, but I knew we'd bounce back. Yearling walked to my side and affectionately rubbed her head against my shoulder.

In that moment I knew we'd be fine.

 **Many years later**

I couldn't be more right.

Villages seemed to grow like crazy, and now our village seemed to take up almost all of Willow Creek. Even the territory beyond the river!

Even though Yearling and Bumble decided to evolve into a Sawsbuck and a Staravia respectively, I decided to stay as a Purrloin. Despite that, Yearling asked to be my mate and I said yes.

Now we have three young and some of them and their grandkits have been moved to different villages. Me and Yearling were sad to see them go, but at the same time we were happy knowing our heritage would be passed down all over the world.

But now I was really old and when I fell asleep tonight on Yearling's back, I knew it'd be the last thing I'd do. Monmaura was within paw's reach.

...or so I thought.

When my soul opened it's eyes, all I saw was pitch black darkness and heard desperate screams cut off. My heart began to race, if I didn't know better I'd say I was in the Darkness Core!

"Well, took the dumb animal long enough."

"Who are OH MY MEW!" I cried when I saw Daniel Darkrai himself looking down at me.

"She can't help you here!" He laughed evilly. "You should've listened to your father and not have kits. But fortunately for me you did!"

"What is that supposed to mean?! I shouldn't even be here!" I panicked.

"You have my curse son. And so do your kits, and any from them and onward-"

"What?! Why did you let me exist?!" I snapped at the Vaporeon next to Daniel Darkrai.

"You _killed_ me! I didn't have much of a choice!" My father snapped impatiently. "All of our descendants will end up going to the Darkness Core because of me! And because of you!"

He began to walk away till Daniel slashed his throat and he died. Much to my horror he got up seconds after Daniel had killed him. And in that moment I knew my fate was hopeless, that Yearling would be joining me here and so would the rest of my family.

There would be no escape.


End file.
